


alkaloid

by berryargento



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Florist x Tattoo Artist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is there to witness the beautiful contradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alkaloid

**Author's Note:**

> a/n. Hello, this is berry and this is my first time in RWBY fandom. This will be florist x tattoo artist AU of Monochrome and ... I'm not sure, but I think I'll write about three chapters for this piece. Blake is still Faunus and it will be a peaceful world without Grimm.
> 
> As usual, excuse my English.
> 
> disclaimer. I don't own RWBY

 

* * *

[ **alkaloid** ]

01\. vinblastine / 02. atropine / 03. theobromine

* * *

A fresh smell of sunflower was what she got firsthand in the morning.

It has been usual morning routine for the florist to water every seasonal flower she planted by the lighthouse. Although small, her backyard already been a decent place where many plants lived, each brimming with healthy-looking buds and green leaves. She didn't pay any mind any bugs might go over to visit, there would be a beautiful blue butterfly, sometimes it would be spiders or worms or even bees.

Blake hummed as she getting her arms ready, clad in gloves and equipped with scissors.

Her Faunus ears flicked once and twice to a familiar buzzing sound of machine, Blake's amber eyes traveled upstairs to the open window of her neighbor's.

Schnee Tattoo Parlor was there before Blake started her flower shop a year ago, she has yet to meet the inhabitant, only to see someone descending from the set of stairs proud of their new tattoo, or even swinging by her door to purchase some flowers too in the process. She ever asked both sisters of Xiao Long bakery but they didn't know about the owner of a tattoo parlor. Yang once deduced that it was a middle-aged man with large build since sometimes large motorcycle group parked before them and bulky men entered the shop to get those intimidating skull on their bodies.

One last snap and she finished gathering her sunflowers.

She was thinking if she should open early to start a summer sale, since today is when she harvested some sunflowers as well as getting in more of those colorful carnations she ordered, or perhaps she could also get more bouquets done to her aisles since it has been favorites among customers. Blake also opted to go to Xiao Long bakery a few house away, relishing herself in a bit of heavy breakfast with honey-topped freshly-baked bread loafs; she could choose to do anything this early in the morning.

A knock on her half-opened front rolling door was what welcomed her as she entered the back door to her kitchen.

"I'm sorry but we're not open yet, please come back later."

What she noticed first is icy blue eyes looking back to her—intensely, maybe she had waited a bit long after knocking on her door—and secondly, it was a sight of black dragon tattoo peeking around the collarbone of her sleeveless white blouse. There was no tattoo visible by the ends of her light blue skirt, her legs were practically pristine white to her shoes.

"I was thinking of waiting until your shop's open but here," Blake's attention wavered to a handful of petals by the latter's hand. "There's someone playing pranks by pulling your flowers last night and littering it around my doorstep."

Roses; that's right, she was displaying roses by the shop's front for sale, now that she mentioned it, she recalled that few stalks were missing. The white girl then put all of them inside nearby basket beside Blake.

"Well then."

Such mannerism and yet she got all those black tattoos on her; a stark contrast to everything, a perfect contradiction to her pale complexion and even snowy white hair.

"—Wait."

The young woman stopped, her eyebrows perked up.

"If you're asking me to pay up, I'm not—"

"No. Umm. T-Thank you." Blake bowed, it was a bit awkward and she even afraid to look up. She was greeted with a confused look the time she did. "Mind if I give you one of these flowers as a thanks?"

"Please, no need to."

As the woman brushed off past her, climbing back to set of stairs and disappeared from her line of sight, Blake couldn't help but wonder, still about the gaping contradiction the woman had.

It was another second for her to come into realization as for the woman's identity, one lone carnation in hand.

**[ ]**


End file.
